Percy and X-men: First Class
by HOOlvr
Summary: Percy and Thalia found an awesome cavern and when they went inside they saw a glowing blue cube. When they touched it they both got hit by a radioactive beam and blacked out. (Mutants: Percy, Thalia, Raven, Charles, Wolverine, Erik, Angel, Darwin, Sean, Alex, and Hank) (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or X-men first class. I also don't own PJO or HOO. I also don't own Marvel too.**

**Percy and the X-Men : First Class**

**Chapter One: Meeting a man with claws**

Percy and Thalia woke up. "Uh, I don't think were in Kansas anymore," Percy said. "Really? That movie is so old and you still say that"Thalia said. "Hater," Percy said. "Look there isn't any mist or monsters out to get us," Percy said as he did a victory dance. Thalia smacked him on the head then looked amused at him. "Ow, what was that for," Percy exclaimed/asked. "Also, why are you looking at me like that." "For doing a stupid dance and I'm thinking that you might actually have a brain now," Thalia said. "Hey! That's not fair I have a brain," Percy yelled. "I'm sure deep down you do, but since we have time... What's 1+1," Thalia asked him. Percy stared at her blankly, "Uhhhhhh..." Then he gave Thalia a smug look. "Well," Thalia asked. "3" "I gave you time and you still got it wrong. Its 2!," Thalia said. "_See _you don-" Thalia didn't get to finish her sentence. "LOOK OUT," Percy yelled. A man with 2 sets of claws came flying at us, and Percy pushed Thalia out of the way. Thalia then summoned lightning and shot the man in the chest and the man went flying backwards. "AH this hurts like a yea pretty sure I almost died." the man said as his wounds started closing at a fast pace.

Percy and Thalia looked at him in awe before Percy said, "Who are you?" "Who are you bub," the man asked. "I asked you first and why did you attack us from a tree out of nowhere." Percy asked. "I thought you were a bear or an animals since _no one _just comes in these woods except me," he said. "Also kid why do you have a glowing sword," the man said. "I am not a _kid _I am 13," Percy said then he snapped his fingers and said, "This is a stick." "Idiot! There is no mist here remember genius," Thalia murmured. "Uh no it's a sword and I am Wolverine," Wolverine said. "Are you sure it's a sword," Percy asked. "YES bub i am sure," Wolverine said. "Are you sure su-" "Percy he knows! Drop it already," Thalia said. Percy and Thalia said their names and then Thalia said, "Why do you have these weird metal claws that popped out of your hands?" **(Sorry but his experiment already happened in this story so he has him adamantium claws instead of his bone claws) **

"I have had these since I was a little kid when I found out I was a mutant and I think you guys are too." He explained everything about mutants and we explained everything about demigods. "I'm guessing you guys are a mutant too since you smell like one," Wolverine said.

**Please review and tell me how you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the X-men**

_3 years later..._

Percy and Thalia were waiting at the house that Wolverine let them live at when they were younger. Percy was 6 foot, 3 inches which means he was taller than Wolverine and had jet-black hair, a black white shirt, a black leather jacket over, black pants with chains, and adamantine tipped combat boots. Thalia was 5 foot, 10 inches a little shorter than Wolverine and had straight black hair with blue highlights that goes down to the middle of her back, **(I'm gonna make Thalia a teeny bit less tom-boyish) **black shirt that says Green Day, a black leather jacket like Percy, black pants, and adamantine tipped combat boots.

"Ugh where is Wolverine," Thalia asked. "Maybe we should go look for him," Percy said. "I bet he's at the bar down the street," they said at the same time. "Thalia can you teleport us in there?" "Yeah." Thalia encased them in a blue foggy sort of smoke and when it was gone they were in the bar. They looked around to see if they can find Wolverine and then Thalia said, " Over there! Near the guy sitting near the table alone." There for sure was Wolverine smoking his cigar and drinking beer. "That dude can drink beers for days," Percy said. "Uh huh," Thalia said. Then two others guys walked on each side of Wolverine while we walked over there. They heard "Go f*ck yourselves." from Wolverine said. The men were about to back away but we got there and Percy said, "Who are you." "I am Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lehnsherr." the guy named Charles said. Thalia said," this is Percy, that's Wolverine (Thalia pointed at Wolverine) and I am Thalia we are Wolverine's son and daughter." Everyone shook hands and Percy said," Wait why are you here?" Charles began explaining everything about the bad mutants that were going to do something big and how we the mutants here have to train as the CIA's new mutant division to try and stop Sebastian Shaw and the others before they could do something that could end everyone's lives. "Were in," Percy and Thalia said at the same time. "What! No no were not going," Wolverine said. "Common Wolverine it will be fun," said Thalia giving Wolverine puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine kid only for you and Percy," Wolverine said. "But don't expect me to be nice." "Were all in then."

_**At the facility/headquarters:(While the others like Wolverine,Charles,and Erik are having a meeting I am going to do the codenames and introductions+battle)**_

"We should think of codenames, were government agents now, we should have secret codenames," a pretty blonde girl said. "I wanna be called Mystique," she said. "Damn I wanted to be called Mystique Raven," a guy with orange hair said. "Too bad Sean its taken, and I'm way more mysterious than you," Mystique said while changing to look like Sean, then changing back. Everyone laughed and said "woah". "What about you Sean," Raven said. "I wanna be called... Banshee." "Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit," Hank said. "Watch this," Banshee said and he shot these sonic waves from his mouth that broke the window screen. "Cool," everyone said. "What about you angel?" Mystique said. "Well angel is my stage name so I guess I will be called angel." She took off her jacket and turned around. Then she made her wings come out from he tattoos. "You can fly?" Mystique asked. "Uh huh and look," Angel said as he shot a fire spit ball from her mouth onto the statue outside. "Wow" "What's you name," Angel said to Hank. Hank stayed quiet. "How bout bigfoot," Alex said. "You know what they say about guys with big feet, and yours is kinda small," Mystique said. "Ooh, burn," Banshee said. Everyone laughed again. "What about you Darwin," Mystique said. "Well Darwin is already a nickname and it sort of fits so I guess I'll be called Darwin," he said. "Also check this out," Darwin said as he put his head in the fish tank and grew gills. "I can adapt to survive," he said. " "What about you Thalia." "Um well here it goes," she said. Thalia shot electricity from her fingers at the statue, then she disappeared in a blue smokey wisp and reappeared next to Percy. "Awesome," Mystique yelled. "Wait watch this," Thalia said and she cut herself and it healed. "Wolverine used to call me Nightcrawler so I guess I'll be called Nightcrawler." "What about you Alex," Thalia said. "I can't do it, well not here." "Can you do it outside," Mystique asked. Alex walked outside and everybody leaned forward to see. "Get back," Alex yelled. Everyone got back and then leaned forward again. "Whatever," Alex said as he made a circle motion with his hips and these red beams of rings formed and then he shot it at the statue. The statue got cut in half with fire on it and everyone said "Woah!" Alex walked back in and sat down. "What about you Percy," Alex said. "Well uh I can control anything with my mind and heal like Thalia but just watch please," Percy said. Percy started moving everything even water and he lifted Thalia off the ground gently. **(Percy is a boy version of Jean-Grey except no Phoenix but he is going to be called Phoenix) **Percy set everything down then he walked through the wall and came back. "That is super epic," Mystique said.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review!**


End file.
